Rappelle-toi
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: "Tu finiras par m'oublier, lança-t-il sur un ton plat, indifférent. Mais c'est bon. J'y suis habitué." - Akuroku, cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ariani ! [ACHEVE]


**Auteur :** Plume d'Eau  
 **Bêta-Lecture :** moi toute seule ! Donc si vous voyez des fautes, hésitez pas à me le dire ;) **  
****Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix, tout ça, tout ça... Heh.

 **Joyeux Anniversaire à notre Ariani Lee nationale !** :) Je suis désolée mon cadeau arrive avec quatorze siècles de retard et en plus tu le connais déjà un peu... Mais j'avais adoré l'écrire tout en t'envoyant des bouts petit à petit, donc je trouvais juste qu'il te soit, au final, destiné. J'espère que les modifications que j'y ai apportées te plairont ! Encore joyeux anniversaire ma chérie (L).

* * *

 **Rappelle-toi**

« Tu finiras par m'oublier, lança-t-il sur un ton plat, indifférent. Mais c'est bon. J'y suis habitué. »

Je restai interdit, abasourdi devant le calme avec lequel il avait énoncé cette phrase.  
Ses yeux couleur prairie – mais une prairie irradiée à l'uranium – évitaient mon regard, fixés obstinément sur un point par-dessus mon épaule gauche. C'était presque… presque comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.  
Combien de fois avait-il répété ces mots ? A combien de personnes différentes ? Combien de gens l'avaient déjà oublié ?

Combien de fois l'avais-je, moi, oublié ?

Ma bouche s'assécha au moment où cette pensée effleura mon esprit. Je promenai mon regard bleu – trop bleu, signe de ma maîtrise d'un don extra-sensoriel – dans la pièce tout autour de moi. Cette dernière était assez vaste, mais rendue presque exiguë par le désordre qui y régnait.  
Quelque chose m'y avait conduit au milieu de la nuit, alors que je venais de me réveiller d'un cauchemar. J'avais erré dans les couloirs de la base sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, en pyjama et les pieds nus.  
J'avais fini par m'arrêter devant cette porte, en proie à un certain malaise alors que j'étais certain de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds ici.

C'était cet étrange personnage roux qui m'avait ouvert, à peine habillé d'un caleçon, les cheveux tellement en bataille qu'ils en défiaient la gravité et le regard habité par une surprise fatiguée. Surprise qui s'était teinté d'une drôle de couleur lorsqu'il avait semblé me reconnaître.

« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

J'avais penché la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

« … Fais ici ? avait-il terminé après avoir froncé les sourcils.  
\- Euh… je ne sais pas. Je suis où, en fait ? »

L'homme – il ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que moi – avait secoué la tête en grommelant quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris. Après m'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes de plus, il avait fini par ouvrir la porte et me faire signe d'entrer. J'avais alors passé presque trois heures sur le canapé contre le mur du fond, à faire connaissance avec ce drôle de type.  
Ou plutôt, comme il disait, à _re_ faire connaissance. D'après Axel – le prénom sous lequel il s'était présenté – on s'était déjà rencontré auparavant.

Sauf que je n'en avais aucun souvenir.  
Je voyais bien qu'Axel semblait très bien me connaître – comment aurait-il su, sinon, que j'aimais mon thé le plus amer possible et avec du citron ? – mais cela me semblait plus relever d'une sorte de paradoxe étrange qui faisait faire des nœuds à mon cerveau. Pourtant, moi qui pouvais jouer avec les rayons optiques pour devenir invisible, j'aurai dû me douter de tout ce dont nos différents dons étaient capables. Alors un homme dont le pouvoir permettait de se faire oublier de tous, était-ce vraiment si étrange ?  
Aussi je me retrouvais là, trois heures après mon arrivée, planté devant mon hôte sans savoir que dire. J'avais simplement voulu lancer une plaisanterie en disant que je tâcherais de me rappeler de cet endroit la prochaine fois que j'aurais du mal à dormir.

Et alors, Axel avait lâché ça. Et je ne savais qu'y répondre, le cœur incertain à l'idée de ce que mon interlocuteur vivait au quotidien, le ventre serré à l'idée du temps depuis lequel il…

« Axel… »

L'uranium se braqua sur moi, interloqué.

« Tu es dans la base depuis combien de temps… ? »

Peut-être que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps. Qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques semaines, qu'il…  
Un sourire teinté de tristesse fit taire mes suppositions.

« J'étais déjà ici quand tu es arrivé, Roxas. »

Mon estomac tomba au fond des chaussettes que je ne portais pas. J'étais dans la base depuis déjà plus d'un an !  
Axel eut un petit haussement d'épaules, comme si tout ça n'était pas si important. Ma gorge s'assécha en prenant conscience de ce que signifiait vraiment la phrase de tout à l'heure. D'à quel point il devait se sentir seul, au quotidien.

Je levais la main, incertain, pour venir caresser sa joue. Il se dégagea souplement, secouant la tête, son regard assombri par une insondable douleur.

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. Ça ne ferait que nous rendre la tâche… plus difficile. »

Je déglutis péniblement.  
Pourquoi avais-je si mal à la poitrine ?

« Axel… Est-ce que je… je suis déjà venu ici en pleine nuit ? »

Je sombrais dans l'abîme de son regard.  
Il hocha la tête.

« Souvent ?  
\- Tu viens presque tous les soirs. Chaque… chaque fois, j'espère que tu ne viendras pas. Mais je me retrouve toujours à prier pour que ce soit toi, quand on frappe à ma porte. Et je me retrouve à espérer, le lendemain, que tu te souviendras de moi. Mais tu oublies. Toujours. »

Il se tut un instant, mais repris avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir.

« Je t'en prie. Va-t'en. Ne…. Ne complique pas encore plus tout ça. Pas cette fois. »

La douleur qui pulsait dans sa voix infiltra le doute dans mon esprit. N'importe qui, en disant ces mots, m'aurait convaincu de le laisser là et de partir sur le champ. Pas lui. En le fixant ainsi, épaules abattues, visage tourné et regard baissé, je n'avais qu'une envie : le réconforter.  
Ordonnant à mon cerveau de cesser de trop réfléchir, je fis un pas en avant. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour du torse contre lequel je me plaquais, ignorant le sursaut de surprise qui l'anima. En quelques secondes et plusieurs de ses pas en arrière, je me retrouvais assis à califourchon sur ses genoux dans le canapé qu'on avait quitté peu de temps auparavant.

Il voulut parler – sûrement se débattre, même – mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Penché en avant, je me plaquais encore plus totalement contre lui, nichant ma tête dans son cou, agrippant de pleines poignées de son t-shirt dans mes mains.  
Longtemps, il ne bougea pas.  
Longtemps, je cru qu'il allait finir par me repousser, me mettre à la porte à grands coups de pied au cul.  
Il aurait eu tout à fait raison, au demeurant.

Et puis, je finis par le sentir soupirer. Un très, très long soupir qu'il exhala lentement, tandis que ses bras entouraient ma taille, se refermaient sur mon dos pour me serrer aussi fort que possible contre lui – si fort que je cru un instant que mes côtes finiraient par craquer.  
Quoi que je ne m'en serais pas plaint, j'imagine.

« Roxas, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque près de mon oreille.  
\- Chhht, le coupais-je, resserrant encore plus mon étreinte, quitte à l'écraser si nécessaire. Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais je suis là, maintenant. Je ne partirai pas. Pas tant que tu voudras que je reste. »

Je pensais qu'il rétorquerait quelque chose, se fâcherait, me dirait de partir. Réagirait.  
En fait, il finit par réagir, oui.  
Mais pas de la manière que j'attendais.

Il attrapa ma nuque sans douceur pour me tirer en arrière, en profitant pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais à peine émis un hoquet de surprise qu'une langue chaude envahissait ma bouche.  
Il m'embrassa longtemps, sans même me laisser une seconde ou deux pour respirer. Mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. Au contraire, je me surpris à répondre à son baiser avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort profitant de ses derniers instants. Mon corps réagissait tout seul, comme si tout ça était ancré au plus profond de moi, quelque part entre mon âme et le cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine.

Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans ses bras, sur ce canapé – les innombrables baisers y sont certainement pour quelque chose. Mais même après avoir arrêté de s'embrasser, ni lui ni moi n'avons bougé.  
Axel à nouveau serré contre ma poitrine, je n'osais pas faire un seul geste, sans même trop savoir ce qui m'inquiétait tant. Alors, je me contentais de le tenir contre moi en caressant sa tête, de lui montrer que j'étais là. Qu'il n'était pas seul.  
… Pour l'instant.

Cette dernière pensée pernicieuse serra douloureusement ma poitrine. N'y avait-il rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher cette souffrance d'assombrir ses pupilles ?

« Axel ? chuchotais-je, incertain.  
\- Mmmh ?  
\- Je… J'ai déjà essayé de trouver des moyens pour me rappeler de toi ? »

Un pouffement rauque fit bouger l'épaule contre laquelle mon ventre était appuyé.

« Tu essaies tous les soirs. Tu as déjà proposé une montagne de solutions. Le marquer sur ta main, un bijou quelconque à porter, un papier dans ta poche ou sur ton bureau. Tu m'avais même proposé que je te laisse une… marque un peu plus intime. »

J'eus l'impression de rougir rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu me faire pour cette proposition-là.  
Déjà, il reprenait.

« Rien n'a marché. À chaque fois, tu oubliais. Quand tu revenais, tu ne savais plus qui j'étais. »

J'entends le désespoir teinter sa voix d'une amertume sourde. N'y avait-il vraiment rien que je ne puisse faire ? Aucune solution qui me permettrait de revenir vers lui, de ne pas oublier sa présence ? De ne pas rompre ce lien qui semblait nous retenir et me ramener vers lui envers et contre tout ?

L'idée qui traversa mon esprit me fit brusquement relever la tête. Quelque chose de chaud enfla en moi, que je m'exhortais à calmer. Peut-être qu'en fait, j'avais déjà eu cette idée. Peut-être que ça avait déjà échoué.  
Mais ça valait le coup d'au moins demander.  
Le visage d'Axel se fronça à ma question – preuve que mon moi passé n'avait pas encore eu cette illumination de génie. Je n'eus quasiment pas de mal à le convaincre. Après tout, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Ainsi relié à lui en permanence, j'aurais peut-être plus de mal à l'oublier.

On passa plusieurs minutes à discuter des détails, mais je sentais bien au fond de son regard que cette idée lui plaisait. Selon lui, grâce à ça, ma curiosité pourrait au moins me ramener si ma mémoire n'y parvenait pas. Et puis, avoir un lien en permanence avec lui permettrait peut-être d'éviter que je ne l'oublie tout de suite. Je suppliais quand même intérieurement mon esprit de ne pas me lâcher sur ce coup-là. Axel avait déjà bien assez souffert comme ça.  
Il nous fallut quelques minutes de recherche avant de trouver les objets nécessaires à la réalisation de cette idée presque insensée. Lorsque tous les « ingrédients » furent préparés, ce fut d'un pas presque léger que je pris le chemin de ma propre chambre, Axel à mes côtés.

Ce dernier marchait d'un pas nerveux, sa silhouette longiligne bien plus agité que la cadence de notre pas ne le demandait. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher – à vrai dire, je n'en menais pas beaucoup plus loin que lui. À tel point que je sentais mon pouvoir tressauter, mon reflet apparaissant et disparaissant des murs en métal qui nous entouraient. Le chemin me parut à la fois trop court et trop long, ma main serrant à intervalles irrégulier celle de mon compagnon.

Une fois dans la petite pièce qui me servait de chambre, Axel prit le temps d'achever le dispositif sous mes yeux inquiets. Cela marcherait-il ? Pourrais-je encore le retrouver le lendemain matin, sans le blesser horriblement ?  
Une main sur mon bras ramena mon regard à deux parles vertes pleines de bienveillance. Je m'efforçais de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire, pour le rassurer au mieux.  
Même si ce n'était guère convainquant.

« C'est prêt.  
\- Oh. Donc… il faut que tu partes.  
\- C'était ton idée à la base, je te rappelle.  
\- Je sais. C'est juste que… j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore. »

Un sourire partagé entre la douleur et la tristesse teinta son visage de mélancolie. Presque lentement – comme s'il avait peur que je ne le repousse – ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, glissèrent sur mes bras, puis sur ma taille. Passèrent dans mon dos.  
D'une impulsion, il m'attira à lui, ses lèvres descendant à la rencontre des miennes. La caresse fut si tendre que je craignis un instant de me noyer à l'intérieur. Sa bouche faisait corps avec la mienne comme deux pièces s'emboîtant parfaitement, remontant des frissons dans mon dos, chuchotant en moi que j'aurai pu rester ainsi pour le reste de ma vie.

Je lui rendis son étreinte avec toute la force de mon cœur battant, toute la douceur de mes mains caressantes. Elle dura, s'étira en longueur jusqu'à s'égarer dans l'infini, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrache de moi à regrets.  
Un gémissement que je ne parvins pas à retenir dessina une moue sur ses traits. Sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il me lançait :

« Je resterai bien un peu plus longtemps, mais je crains que tu ne puisses plus dormir, après. »

Un petit coup de poing sur son bras cacha ma gêne. Un rire peu assuré masqua sa nervosité. Se baissant, il attrapa le dernier objet – celui qu'il devrait conserver avec lui pour que tout cela fonctionne. Après un dernier baiser chaste sur mon front, il me regarda me coucher, puis quitta les lieux en refermant la porte doucement derrière lui, toutes lumières éteintes.

Moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir m'endormir à cause de l'appréhension, je sombrais presque immédiatement.

 **.oOo.**

Ce fut l'agitation matinale de la base qui me réveilla. Le bruit des pas dans le couloir, des gens discutant des actions qu'ils doivent faire, des ordres qui leur ont été donnés. N'ayant pas de mission ce jour-là, j'aurai pu rester au lit jusqu'à midi que personne n'aurait rien dit. Je prévoyais d'ailleurs de ne pas trop me bousculer. J'ignorais quelle heure il pouvait être – mais j'avais la sensation de n'avoir que très peu dormi. Peut-être allais-je me rendormir un peu, avant de rejoindre Demyx et les autres à la cafétéria, qui sait ? C'était un projet qui me tentait bien.

Pourtant, quelque chose m'en empêcha. Un petit détail qui se signala à ma conscience lorsque je bougeais la main droite en me retournant.  
C'était un fil de coton rouge, qui cerclait mon poignet avant de descendre s'étaler sur le sol, zigzaguant jusqu'à la porte et disparaissant en dessous. Interloqué, je tournais la main, histoire de trouver le nœud de ce bracelet improvisé et de le défaire.  
C'est là que je le vis. Un petit morceau de papier, habilement plié de façon à rester accroché au bracelet sans me gêner.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes d'acharnement avant de pouvoir déplier ce drôle de message, ma curiosité maintenant piquée au vif. Je retins mon souffle en reconnaissant ma propre écriture. Qu'est-ce que… ?

 _« Au bout de ce fil se trouve Axel. Si tu lis ça, tu l'as probablement oublié. Ce fil est là pour que tu te souviennes de lui, et que tu le rejoignes. Surtout, ne le détache pas, suis-le. Le pouvoir d'Axel fait que tout le monde l'oublie. Même toi, alors que vous vous aimez. Va le retrouver. »_

Je repliais le papier, le glissant là où je l'avais trouvé. Pendant quelques instants, je restais là, osant à peine respirer, trop estomaqué pour savoir que faire.  
Et puis, je bougeai.  
En à peine trois minutes, j'étais habillé, coiffé, préparé. J'étais arrêté devant ma porte, les yeux fixés sur cet improbable fil d'Ariane.

Une profonde inspiration—  
—Et j'ouvris la porte, attrapant le fil entre mes mains pour qu'il ne traîne pas, m'enfonçant dans le dédale des couloirs.

 ** _... Et la suite appartient à l'Histoire._**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu (surtout à toi, Ari !). Je ne pense pas forcément écrire un jour à nouveau sur cet univers, mais il m'a beaucoup parlé (et j'aime l'idée de ce fil tendu entre eux, à l'intérieur de la base, devenant une curiosité pour tous les autres habitants) donc je ne rejette pas de base cette idée. En attendant, n'oubliez pas une éventuelle review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à bientôt ! :)_


End file.
